Enderman Enterprises
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Enderman Enterprises is the fourteenth episode of Plants vs. Zombies Plush. It aired on March 7, 2015. Synopsis Ed is in charge of the zombies when Head Zombie accidentally shot Dr. Zomboss with ink. Plot Dr. Zomboss is deciding to never team up with King Pig after what happened prior the events of the special, while Bolbi decides to annoy him as usual. Dr. Zomboss sneaks up behind Head Zombie, whom has ink on him, and gets sprayed by him due to being startled. When his lab coat got inked on, he yells at Head Zombie and goes out to get a new lab coat from the dry-cleaning, leaving Head Zombie to lead the zombies again, much to Ducktube's annoyance. Head Zombie instead refuses to lead, since he has a date to go on, leaving Ed in charge of the zombies. Since Ed cannot think on an empty stomach, he demands the zombies to make him doughnuts, much to the zombies' annoyance of Ed's stupidity. Coney then serves him a doughnut, which then gets Ed going to plan to attack the plants. Ed has a secret weapon to attack the plants, which being the Hard Knuckle from Mega Man 3. Of course, the zombies have to wait until nightfall to attack the plants. Meanwhile, Newspaper, Disco, and Norm conduct an "Anti-Ed" meeting, which they do not agree to Ed's antics to attack the plants. Instead of following along, they plan to sabotage the mission. Since Ed is basically a child, Newspaper plans to trick him into falling flat on his face, which then they will leave Ed behind and get the brains for themselves. Since they'll need some help, Norm decides to call "Enderman Enterprises" to help out with the sabotage. The Enderman, Creeper, and Enderdragon then arrive to help Newspaper destroy Ed in order for him to be the new leader of the zombies. After the Enderman then throws Ed away, Newspaper then goes over his plan to get the brains, in which they'll climb the fence, the Creeper will blow up to make the Chili Bean fly away, they'll destroy the plants in the making, making Newspaper the new leader. With the plants, Sunflower introduces a new recruit, that being Bonk Choy. He demonstrates his power on Paco as an example of what he can do. Sunflower places Chili Bean on Jury Duty and heads out. Meanwhile, as Fume Shroom is flirting with a melon plant, Chomper notices the gray skies, which makes him makes miss the rain. The zombies then put their plans into action. Ed tries to climb up the wall, but falls after his hat falls off of him. Coney, dressed up as Peter Pan, decides to give it a shot, but he falls off as well. Creeper becomes aggravated that instead of climbing up the fence, they can just blow it up, and he does so. The zombies then come through the fence to advance with their plans. Ed runs on over to the battlefield of the plants after infiltrating the gate. Since Creeper is no longer of use to Newspaper, phase two is in operation. Ed gets eaten by Chomper as the zombies make their way across the gate. Peashooter notices the zombies and attacks Pirate, Buckethead runs away, and Fume Shroom attacks Disco. If things go rough for the zombies, the Enderman will send out the Enderdragon. Ducktube goes around Peashooter and defeats Fume Shroom, but Iceberg Lettuce freezes the zombies by using plant food. The Enderman decides to send out the Enderdragon as Hambone attacks Iceberg Lettuce. The Enderdragon then breathes fire to free the zombies from being frozen, which they now continue to attack. Bonk Choy is given plant food, knocking out Arnold and Norm. Little Fry is then eaten by Chomper. The battles continue as Buckethead wonders where Newspaper is. The Enderman then decides to help out by trying to battle the plants, only to be knocked away by Bonk Choy. Coney then scolds Newspaper for being a terrible leader, but Newspaper then decides to take action by himself. He then wounds Sunflower, which Peashooter then notices and rushes to her aid. Seeing how Newspaper is the one that caused her to be badly hurt, Peashooter takes out all his anger onto him, making the zombies lose once more. The zombies get aggravated at Newspaper's leadership, agreeing that Ed was better than him. Buckethead then decides to report to Dr. Zomboss about the loss once again. The zombies then report about the loss to Dr. Zomboss, whom got his new lab coat. Buckethead tells the leaders about Newspaper's sabotage, which costed them all of their lives. Dr. Zomboss then punishes Newspaper for what he did at the mission. While Dr. Zomboss is away, Head Zombie conducted a potion that can hypnotize others, which he dubs the "Lust-O-Matic". Which once sprayed, the victim will become attracted to something else. Meanwhile, Duckweed is being slapped by Newspaper as Head Zombie watches, satisfied. Characters Zombies * Dr. Zomboss * Head Zombie * Bolbi * Coney * Ed * Newspaper Zombie * Coney * Norm * Disco * Guitar Guy * Ducktube * Pirate * Arnold * Duckweed * Hambone * Little Fry * Buckethead Plants * Sunflower * Bonk Choy * Paco * Peashooter * Sun Shroom * Fume Shroom * Chomper * Iceberg Lettuce * Chili Bean Others * Enderman * Creeper * Enderdragon Script Enderman Enterprises/Transcript Trivia * This episode was frequently requested by Minecraft fans. * It is still unknown to this day of who or what Head Zombie's "date" is. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Episodes Category:Content from LuigiFan00001